


A Stormy Beginning

by matchboximpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/pseuds/matchboximpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This doesn't exactly align with candymacaron's prompt, but the idea for this came to me a few weeks ago and I couldn't shake it, so I went with it. In addition to being my first attempt at using Adobe InDesign, this is also the first fanwork I have ever written.  Happy holidays, candymacaron! I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>And a shout-out to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3">malu_3</a>, whose <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/730238/chapters/1356591">There Are No Gays in Football</a> inspired me to make Arthur a footballer.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Stormy Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candymacaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candymacaron/gifts).



> This doesn't exactly align with candymacaron's prompt, but the idea for this came to me a few weeks ago and I couldn't shake it, so I went with it. In addition to being my first attempt at using Adobe InDesign, this is also the first fanwork I have ever written. Happy holidays, candymacaron! I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And a shout-out to [malu_3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3), whose [There Are No Gays in Football](http://archiveofourown.org/works/730238/chapters/1356591) inspired me to make Arthur a footballer.

Click on thumbnails for larger versions

 [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/263040/263040_900.jpg) |  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/263327/263327_900.jpg) |  [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/matchboximpala/24645211/263511/263511_900.jpg)   
---|---|---  
  
 

Or download PDF from [here](https://app.box.com/s/lnwj7aex96y2ijdeolnz).

 


End file.
